The Ghost Of Lady Sybil
by Arsenalfan64
Summary: Ilomenati seerees prezunts a case by too teens are sorvayving a ghost that hants them


The ghost of Lady Sybil

Recorded by script recorder when they found a creepy figure at the bush

Unnamed person: Um, my name is Matt Wilson and my mate, Dan Narrows and we are searching some cool wood stuff and make cool bonfires and that's all.

Dan: Man are we sure we can get all wood stuff with a wheelbarrow?

Matt: Yeah, we'll gotta go searchin'

Dan: are you sanic?

Matt: no dude, but c'mon we have get firewood

Dan: Okay

(The two boys are going get some firewood on a trail)

Dan: Man, we will get lost around here!

Matt: Yeah, At least shitty wild animals won't mess with me. (Pistol reload)

Dan: a pistol? No way, you could end up in jail for killing the wildlife.

Matt: no its my survival

Dan: okay man lets go

(As they go too far from the parking lot, they found wood)

Dan: are you sure? I'm shitting my pants if its night. I have to go home

Matt: go home? No, find wood!

Dan: whoa, Jackpot!

Matt: what, what is it?

Dan: wood! Rainbow wood and lemon wood!

Matt: so keep the rainbow wood so we could gain profit,

Dan: so whats the lemon wood?

Matt: the lemon wood is flammable, planted by Chumpnese soldiers,

And it was flammable

Dan: Cool! Lets go!

(As they walk on There way back to the parking lot)

Dan: Man, we are rich!

Matt: yeah, profit solved

Dan: hey when all wood was bought up, what do want by anything?

Matt: An adidas predator soccer boot and a Adidas gazelle casual shoe

Dan: I'm so jealous man, I wish I can by anything,

(A basket appears)

Dan: Whoa a basket!

Matt: What the fuck? Is that a baby?

Dan: yeah, I'll see

(Baby is a skeleton)

Dan: holy shit! Damn. Fuck! The baby is dead

Matt: oh my gosh, dude we have to get out here now!

Dan: no! we have to investigate the place here, so we know its happening

Matt: no! I'm shitting my pants here! I'll be killed in the wild!

Dan: Listen to me! We have to follow up and see the survivors, then see whats happening and then get out of here now!

Matt: the cargo of wood?

Dan: no, this wood mean were stealing the offerings from creepy guys.

Matt: its like slender, right?

Dan: yeah, c'mon lets go

(As they walk into the bush they saw the survivors)

Matt: damn, I saw them!

Dan: survivors.

Matt: survivors! Survivors!

Dan: the couple, they will be dead right now

Matt: no! They will be all right now! Wait, they are wild animals, no they are predators! Oh my gosh! These two people might die! I'll save you!

(Uses pistol to shoot)

Sound fx: Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dan: What the fuck, Matt, it's fucking short range, asshole!

Matt: no its a .44 magnum and could do long range hits!

Dan: Bloody Heln! They are dingos and tiger snakes! Holy shit!

(After the couple die)

Dan: Oh my gosh there dead

Matt: Damn what mystery! wait a minute, Oh shit! a ghost!

Dan: what ghost?

Matt: fuck, it's a ghost was white! I'm getting out of here!

Dan: no, I really seen it! A ghost, now lets investigate!

Matt: it shits my pants!

Dan: shut up asshole! We are working together! Now let's go!

Matt: ok, you bet, at least i got all F in my school report.

Dan: F? Hahahaha!

Matt: Its not funny!

Dan: hahaha

Matt: shut the fuck up, Dan

(Kicks Dan)

Dan: ow! What the fuck!

Matt: shut your mouth, just get over it and go!

Dan: fine, lets go,

(As they walking in a wide tree, they saw this)

Matt: a gravestone? What that say?

Dan: Sybil Branson born 1892, died 1920

Matt: so Sybil is a ghost right?

Dan: Matt! there's ectoplasm

Matt: yuck! Ectoplasm!

Dan: meaning she a ghost,

Matt: she died from child birth? Shit!

Dan: yeah it's creepy.

(Walking into a trail)

Matt: she died from childbirth? Fuck

Dan: You know it's hurts when you have childbirth, Matt?

Matt: yeah, Eclampsia

Dan: eclampsia?, my grandmother in 1935, died in eclampsia giving birth to my mother.

Matt: I know it's feels bro

Dan: holy shit! its Sybil!

Matt: the ghost! It's very far away, right?

Dan: Yeah Matt, let's get out out of here!

(Running away)

Dan: So Matt, I heard you, you, you are scared, right?

Matt: yeah I was scared.

Dan: Oh my gosh, its Sybil again

Matt: in going out

Dan: yeah!

(After Sybil's ghost disappears)

Matt: she, gone

Dan: we're alive!

Matt: We survived

Dan: wait, again, its Sybil!

Matt: fuck she's here

Dan: RUN!

(After they are running)

Matt: where's the "Sybil" ghost?

Dan: I don't Know, but were safe

Matt: Did the ghost cause the dingos and tiger snake swarm?

Dan: No

Matt: Um, Dan we had a problem

Dan: what?

Matt: Swarm

(Ghost of Sybil puts tiger snakes and dingos)

Dan and Matt: ahhhhh

Matt: run Dan!

Dan: Shit!

Matt: the snakes gonna get ya!

Dan: run faster

Matt: we're history, were history!

Dan: The parking lot!

(At the parking lot)

Matt: fuck, Um, Dan, where are the swarm

Dan: They're gone, Matt

Matt: shit, c'mon, Dan, let's go to my car

Dan: great idea, Matt

(Driving home)

Matt: this is crazy!

Dan: Matt, Im not going to the fucking bush again

Matt: yeah Dan, the bush is dangerous

Dan: Tell the world, Matt, warn that Greenvale is a dangerous place

Matt: yeah

Dan: Oh What the fuck?

Matt: what? What is it?

Dan: Sybil!

Matt: she's starin at us

Dan: Ran over her! Matt, Ran over her!

Matt: I'll use a pistol

Dan: she's killing us, ran over her!

Matt: No, Dan, I'll shoot her

Dan: ran over her!

(Matt shoots Sybil)

Matt: Sybil is wounded! Hahaha

Woooohooo

Dan: turn on triple m!

(Dan turns on triple m rock music)

Matt: yeeeaaahhhh!

(Matt ran over Sybil)

Matt: oh fuck! I just killed her and there was couple of snakes killing us!

Dan: Matt! bushfire! Get into it

Matt: the bushfire? No that's crazy the car might explode!

Dan: Matt, trust me, it works and kills snakes

Matt: okay!

(Into the fire)

Dan: we killed the snakes but our car is on fire!

Matt: my car is on fire!

Call 000! Dan!

Dan: ok mate,

(Dan calls 000)

Operator: 000 whats your emergency,

Dan: my mates car is on fire!

Operator: ok fire engine will be coming, so where do you live?

Dan: Greenvale, Staming highway!

Operator: ok keep calm and everything is all right, will be coming.

Matt: the fire engine! Is coming!

(Fire fighters comes in)

Firefighter: put water on a car!

Firefighter 2: yes sir!

(FireFighter put water on car)

Firefighter: whoa mate, they are skeletons of snakes around there mate!

FireFighter 3: helicopter!

Firefighter: don't worry mates, your safe,

(Firefighters grab Dan and Matt to helicopter)

Nurse: c'mon carry them, one...two...three

(The nurse team carries the two in the helicopter)

Pilot: Ready go

(Helicopter flies and Dan and Matt sleeps)

News caster: Two Teenagers survive on car fireball

After a "ghost" haunts the teens, no witnesses of the coming. In other news, adidas released the revenge pack soccer boot and also Ebola outbreaks in west Africa

(2 days later)

Dan: AH, ah, ahhh

Um doc? What are you doing?

Doctor: well you was been choked to the smoke but your lungs are in good Health

Dan: ok but where's Matt?

Doctor: he all right

Dan: ok

(After coma)

Matt: so you had the "ghost" thing right?

Dan: Yeah Matt, no one solves the mystery right?

Matt: I don't know

(Random eagle grabs two boys)

Dan and Matt: AHHHHH!

The end of footage


End file.
